1. Technical Field
A disclosure in the present specification relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-095560. This semiconductor device includes a first semiconductor element, a second semiconductor element, a sealing body that seals the first semiconductor element and the second semiconductor element, first heat-radiating members exposed at a front surface of the sealing body, second heat-radiating members exposed at a back surface of the sealing body, and plural first signal terminals and plural second signal terminals that project from the top surface of the sealing body. Each of the first heat-radiating members and the second heat-radiating members are configured by a material having a higher thermal conductivity than that of a material configuring the sealing body so as to radiate heat generated in the sealing body to the outside of the sealing body.
The above semiconductor device is disposed between two cooling units. One of the cooling units is disposed on the front surface side of the sealing body, and is in contact with the first heat-radiating member exposed at this front surface. The other of the cooling units is disposed on the back surface side of the sealing body, and is in contact with the second heat-radiating member exposed at this back surface. Accordingly, heat from the first heat-radiating member and the second heat-radiating member is collected by the two cooling units, thereby preventing over heat in components such as the first semiconductor element and the second semiconductor element inside the sealing body. Usually, gaps between the respective cooling units and the sealing body (including the heat-radiating members) are filled with grease so as to eliminate fine voids, thereby enhancing the thermal conductivity.